In Time
by Becks vs. Procrastination
Summary: The Avatar has lost and the Phoenix King rises, giving birth to a new world. However after 70 years the imbalance has left the land in slow decay, with only the elite of the Fire Nation to thrive. What can a servant, a bender-less prince, his tenacious cousin, and an old waterbender do about it? Travel in time of coarse.


Hello and welcome! My name is Becks and this is my first OC story as well as the first story I've posted. I have been a fan of AtLA for a very long time and I always wanted to write something so I'm giving it a go. Enjoy!

**In Time **

Prologue

The first thing Katara felt as she hazily regained consciousness was cold metal digging into her wrists. The second was a painful throb to her head. Wincing, Katara attempted to slowly move her arms but found herself unable to do so. Once more, she tried with greater force, the rattle of a chain congregating with her attempts, but again she couldn't. It was then Katara realized that she was tightly chained to a wall.

_No._

Panic coursed through her as she forced herself to focus through the haze and darkness encroaching her vision. Her head pounded fiercely, and the weight of her body felt cumbersome, but with a great deal of effort, she could, at last, make out her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit cell. A prison cell. She then tried to move her feet, hoping for any sign of freedom but found it impossible. Her ankles had also been restrained.

_No._

The word screamed in her head, and she started to fight against her binds, using any strength she had left. No matter what, no matter how weak, Katara would fight. She had to fight.

"I wouldn't bother." A voice said smugly. Katara recognized its tone immediately but didn't stop. Even in the panic, Katara would refuse to give in. She would refuse to allow her captor to steal her fight. Her will.

Steeling herself, Katara swallowed away any panic and looked directly into the predatory eyes of Azula. The dark shadows that cast across the young woman's face made her look all the more ominous, almost inhuman.

"If only you could see how truly pathetic you are," Azula said through a malicious grin, and Katara could see she was obviously unhinged. Her once neatly styled brown hair was chopped raggedly, and her amber eyes glinted with something that could only be described as insanity. However, Katara never wavered her defiant gaze.

"But I suppose I should be thanking you. I always wanted to be an only child, and now, thanks to you, I am." Katara's eyes widened in understanding, and Azula let out a wicked laugh.

_Zuko... the lightning... He saved me._

"So, I'll allow you to live as a thank you." Katara narrowed her eyes, hatred emanating from them in waves.

"I believe this is when you show some gratitude. Thank me for not allowing you to end up like the rest of your pathetic friends." The words cut into her, threatening Katara closer to tears, but she wouldn't allow it. Wouldn't give Azula the satisfaction. Instead, she stayed silent and processed what she had learned quietly and with little outward emotion as possible.

They had lost. Zuko was dead, and from Azula's words, she could only assume the rest might be as well. Aang... Sokka... Toph. They all might be gone... No. Katara couldn't believe it. Someone must have survived... right?

"Oh well," Azula sighed and turned her back towards Katara, preparing herself to leave, "you'll have plenty of time to thank me. Or maybe..." Azula lingered for a moment, finally peering over her shoulder with a demented smile. "Maybe you'll beg me to show you the same mercifully quick deaths your friends received." And with a spiteful laugh, Azula was gone, leaving Katara alone with nothing but her thoughts, the darkness, and a breaking heart.

xXx

Time crumbled away, along with the rest of Katara's resolve.

After Azula had left from her first visit, Katara had allowed her tears to flow, and for a long time, they wouldn't stop. Now she was drained, unable to cry anymore. She knew she had to continue the fight, but Katara was slowly becoming numb.

xXx

She didn't know how much time had passed, but her faith was slipping. The only shred of hope she held was maybe some people she knew had survived. But this was something she didn't know for sure. The things she did know for certain was crushing, and she was constantly reminded of them through the taunts of the guards and Azula. Zuko was dead, and so was Aang. The Earth Kingdom was in shambles. And the Fire Lord, now deemed the Phoenix King, had won the war.

"A full moon deprived of such a powerful water bender is a true shame indeed." A whispy voice said, causing Katara to look around in alarm. It had sounded as if it floated up from the floor, and Katara was unable to find its owner.

"There is no need to be afraid." As the words were spoken a hand gently cradled Katara's face, and that's when she saw it... or her? An unnaturally beautiful woman with a soft golden glow surrounding her. Her long, brown hair danced around the air as if suspended in water. Surprisingly, Katara did not feel scared.

"You have gone through much, haven't you child?"

"Who are...?" Katara's eyes were wide with questions, but her words were lost as she was hushed by a finger to her lips.

"We haven't much time. My power in the mortal realm wanes every moment." There was tenderness to the woman's voice and a softness in her eyes. Katara obliged, listening intently. "Someday, all will be explained. For now, I must leave you with this. You must trust, in time, you will be able to right this wrong. Sometimes the future is the remedy for the past. Trust in this, and all can be fixed. Do you accept this burden?"

Katara was confused but was compelled to nod her assent. Was she hallucinating? Had she gone crazy? She might be, and yet she felt she couldn't be. It felt too real.

"Do not give up, all will be as it should be." The woman brushed the hair from her face, her eyes falling to Katara's necklace. "Rest now, and be patient. Do not give up hope." She then touched Katara's necklace, the blue pendant dissolving into dust. Katara wanted to protest, but couldn't find her voice. All of sudden, heavy fatigue pulled her into darkness as the woman vanished, her final words hanging in the air.

Please review, fav, and follow ;)


End file.
